creatures_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot Whale
' Pilot whales' are cetaceans belonging to the genus Globicephala. The two extant species are the long-finned pilot whale (G. melas) and the short-finned pilot whale (G. macrorhynchus). The two are not readily distinguishable at sea, and analysis of the skulls is the best way to distinguish between the species. Between the two species, they range nearly worldwide, with long-finned pilot whales living in colder waters and short-finned pilot whales living in tropical and subtropical waters. Pilot whales are among the largest of the oceanic dolphins, exceeded in size only by the Killer Whale. They and other large members of the dolphin family are also known as blackfish. Pilot whales eat squid primarily, and also fish. They are highly social, and studies suggest that both males and females remain in their mother's pod, an unusual trait among mammals, also found in certain killer whale communities. Short-finned pilot whales are one of the few mammal species in which females go through menopause, and post-reproductive females may contribute to the survival of younger members of their pods. Pilot whales are notorious for stranding themselves on beaches, and are among the most common cetacean stranders. Several theories have been proposed to account for this behavior. The conservation status of neither species has been determined, but they are subject to both direct and indirect bycatch in fisheries. Whalers in a few countries continue to hunt pilot whales. Description Pilot Whales are dark black in color most of the time. Some of them are a dark gray. There are two species of the Pilot whale, but it is often very hard to tell them apart. They generally both get lumped into this basic category. One has a short fin while the other features one that is long. These whales are very large, and only the killer whale is bigger than they are. Males are the largest with a length of up to 25 feet and they can weigh as much as three tons. The females only weigh about half of that and they can be up to 16 feet in length. Behavior You may not get to see the Pilot Whale as often as other species. This is because it tends to stick to the deeper waters. They have been praised for their extremely high level of intelligence. They are said to be very easy to train and they are also social creatures. They often form groups of more than 100 in them. They have been found from time to time in large groups on the beaches. It is believed this is due to an infestation of parasites that affects the brain’s ability to stay on course. Diet/Feeding The Pilot Whale has quite a selection when it comes to the foods they eat. Their diet includes squid, octopus, herring, and various small fish. They tend to prefer the squid though so that is the primary food source if it is readily available for them. They eat about 70 pounds of food daily which is very little compared to other types of whales their size. Observation of the Pilot Whales indicate that they work together in order to get the food that they want. Engaged in a type of high pitched whistle, they will create a circle that seems to mesmerize the prey and then they can consume it with ease. Distribution There is nowhere you won’t find the Pilot Whale. In fact, they are believed to be the most distributed whale in the world. They enjoy both the tropic and the temperate waters. Generally you will find those with the shorter fins in the warmer waters. The two types of physical characteristic Pilot Whales tend to stay separate from each other. Sometimes they do cross paths though during the migration process. Reproduction Females mature faster than the males at about 9 years of age. For the males it is around 15 years old. The process of mating takes place after aggressive acts from the males with each other. This includes shocks melon to melon in order to get the attention of the females around them. The calves emerge about 4.7 feet long and weighing just over 135 pounds. They will receive milk from their mothers for almost two years. Some Pilot Whales observed have been noted to nurse a calf for up to 10 years. This is quite puzzling to researchers. They believe it may have something to do with the older females. They may do this with their last offspring. Category:Mammals Category:Predators Category:Carnivores Category:Porpoises Category:Whales Category:Dolphins Category:Sea Creatures Category:Marine Mammals Category:Endangered Species